Back to Square One
by Vampire148
Summary: Neku arrived at Hachiko and couldn't help but wonder where he was. He didn't even catch a glimpse of a blue shirt or ash blond hair... Oneshot Neku/Joshua. Requested by Fallen Angel Of The Forgotten


This was requested by Fallen Angel Of The Forgotten. I hope I didn't suck too bad. XD -crosses fingers-

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY. Why would I even bother writing this if I did?**

_

* * *

_

Oneshot: Back to Square One

'Why didn't he come?'

The question rung in the redhead's mind as the group went back to Hachiko. Beat was raving about his new skateboard while Shiki's finger toyed with a black cat necklace Neku had bought for her and her other hand snug safely around Mr. Mew. _'I didn't even--'_

Neku blinked out of his thoughts to see Rhyme tugging his shirt. "What are you thinking about?" Rhyme asked with a warm smile and eyes filled with innocence and a hint of curiosity. "You seem troubled." Her smile dropped into a small and slightly curved line with, well, not what you'd call worry because there wasn't even the slightest trace of trouble in her expression.

Neku gave a small smile and said, "No, I'm fine. I just have to check up on something. It's getting late, anyway." With that, he turned and headed toward Shibu Department store with a million thoughts buzzing around in his head. Shiki turned her head away from Beat to catch the sight of Neku's bright orange hair before he disappeared into the crowd, which instinctively made said blond do the same. With the skateboard tucked under his arm, he started to walk forward into the crowd.

"Hey, Phones! Where ya--"

Rhyme hooked her arm around Beat's to prevent him from running after the orange-haired teen. "He just needs to deal with something," she said with her innocent smile slipping into place. "We should probably get going, too."

Hesitantly, the group nodded in agreement and headed their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Neku broke into a run at Towa Records, intent on seeing a certain ashen-haired teen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. H! Is Joshua here?!" Neku shouted the moment he entered the cafe on Cat Street, more commonly known as WildKat. He was breathing heavily with his headphones slung around his neck. Cat Street was much farther than he remembered in the game...

His mind stayed on alert when he heard a far too familiar giggle echoing through the shop.

"I thought you had better manners, Neku," the owner of the voice said. Neku could practically see him with that smug smirk of his as his pale finger toyed with a stray strand of hair. "Bursting into a public building and yelling? How discourteous." He turned around and was not surprised as his eyes met Joshua with the exact look on his face. The orange-haired teen had already regained his composure and fixed his gaze on him. "Why didn't you come?"

The other teen shrugged carelessly. "I didn't think you honestly wanted me to come."

"I invited you!" Neku threw his hands in the air with anger. "If you weren't going to come, you could've at least texted me to let me know."

"That sounds rude to just text someone and call off, don't you think?" Joshua answered.

"The hell is wrong with you!? Don't you want to at least see your friends?" Neku growled as his eyes narrowed on the teen.

"They're not my _friends_, Neku," Joshua drawled out in his arrogant tone. "I wanted you to have fun, anyway."

Something in the teen snapped. "So, what, am I not your friend? What happened to opening up your world? Expanding your horizons? That's what your damn game's all about! Why won't you talk to me!? _What is it about having friends that you don't like!?_"

His smirk turned into a small frown. "I'm the _Composer_, Neku." Joshua's tone turned cold along with his expression. "I work alone."

"That was exactly what I said at the beginning of the game. But you know what, I _changed._ I opened up. I have _friends_now." Neku crossed his arms and looked at the teen before adding, "I'm_ happy_."

The Composer laughed. "And you think I'm not? I assure you, I am completely fi--"

Joshua was interrupted by a pair of lips; more specifically he was cut off by _Neku's _rough kiss. The said redhead had his hands tightly holding the other teens shoulders. The other teen didn't even flinch, or move for that matter when he made contact with him, and it seemed like he didn't care either. They stayed like that for a while; to Josh, it seemed like only a couple of seconds. To Neku, it was an eternity. He took in everything he could; in his head, he silently marvelled at how soft Joshua's lips were, how the scent of his hair was a wonderful vanilla and how silky it was when it brushed against his fingers. Pianist hands weaved into his wild orange mane. He didn't even try to stifle back the moan--

_'That was too far.** Way** too far,' _Neku thought, pulling away from Joshua.

"A kiss?" Joshua said.

Neku flushed with both emarrassment and anger.

"You've grown soft, Neku."

"It's only been a week!" Neku's face turned a shade darker.

Joshua giggled. Ugh, just when he thought--

"Neku, are you okay?" He giggled again. _'Just like in the game.'_

Back to square one.

* * *

Yay! Finally, a fic that I think didn't completely suck! 8D I hope you liked it. It seemed a little OOC, though.... -shrugs- Whatever. Not exactly sure sure if this was fluff, though.

Reviews much appreciated!!!


End file.
